


Lucas' Possession

by TheMightyCancer



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Branding, Clancy alive, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor clancy, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Survival, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Waterboarding, drugged, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9995609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyCancer/pseuds/TheMightyCancer
Summary: Clancy wakes up to not being in human charcoal form. He is in a bed and he sees a figure. It's none other than Lucas Baker. He needs to get out. What does Lucas Baker have in store for Clancy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfiction that I had the balls to put online. Please be kind!

“Hey wake up,” Clancy opened his eyes but closed them again. “Come on now, don't die on me now.”  


“Where...,” Clancy mumbled before hearing a shush.  


“Just be quiet alright? Don't want Evie to think you're still alive. I'd be fucked and you'd be fucked too.”  


Clancy opened his eyes again and tried to focus. The room was bright which made him feel dizzy. He ached all over. He tried to move, but his body was sluggish and heavy. As he strained to see, he turned his head and saw a figure sitting next to him. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed who the figure was and tried to move away.  


“Hey now! Just calm down,” Lucas, the man Clancy now recognized, said with an unusual nervous tone. “I'm not going to hurt you. I know you think otherwise, but really not this time.”  


“Fuck you, Clancy mumbled before closing his eyes. His head hurt.  


“I'm trying to fucking help you here,” Lucas said hatefully before sighing.  


Clancy opened his eyes again when he felt a hand on his forehead. Lucas had an odd look of concern and worry. Something he hasn't seen from the man since he came to this shit hole. Lucas smiled slightly before scurrying over to a table with a laptop on it. Clancy coughed a little before Lucas came back with a glass. He set the class on a table next and reached towards Clancy. Clancy, out of instinct, flinched. Lucas stopped before continuing to sit Clancy up, tucking pillows behind him.  


“What are you doing,” Clancy could barely hold his body up but a gentle hand held him steady. “Why are you.....”  


“Just drink alright?” Lucas placed the cup to Clancy's mouth, but the liquid only came back out. “Shit. I gave you too much Rohypnol. Alright. New plan.”  


Clancy watched as Lucas placed the glass to his lips and tilted it back before placing it back on the nightstand. Lucas watched Clancy before leaning in. Clancy looked in horror as their lips locked together. Clancy whimpered as Lucas applied pressure. The liquid entered Clancy's mouth and slithered down his throat. He felt Lucas' tongue work a little more than it should have. Lucas pushed in more while gripping Clancy. They stayed like that until Lucas pulled back.  


“Sorry,” Lucas said while he wiped his mouth. “Been wanting to do that for a while.”  


“Why?” Clancy mumbled while being placed back down.  


“Don't know,” Lucas chuckled slightly. “Now sleep. Got things I gotta do.”  


It had been a couple of hours before Clancy woke up. He felt better. He raised his hand to his face. It didn't feel as heavy as before. He pushed himself up and looked around. There was a chair and a cot on his right while to his left was the table with the laptop. There was a large cabinet in front of his bed. There were a microwave and a mini fridge. There was a door next to the counter. It was small enough for a closet or small bathroom. The room seemed rather small. Clancy swung the blankets off and stood up. The room began to swim, but it finally stopped. Clancy slowly moved to the door next to the bed and turned the knob. It was locked.  


“Fuck,” Clancy rubbed his forehead and headed over to the laptop. He opened it up but there was a password to it. He typed in a couple of words he thought of but none work. He closed the computer and sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose when he heard the doorknob jiggled. He jumped and scrambled to the bed. He tossed the covers back over as the door swung open. Lucas came in with a box. Lucas placed the box on the table and began to take things out. There were some clothes, cans, and bottles of water. Clancy thought he saw a candle, but he wasn't too sure. Lucas turned around and looked shocked.  


“Jesus fucking Christ Clancy! Give a man a heart attack,” Lucas placed his hand on his chest.  


“Where the fuck am I?” Clancy demanded.  


“What does it look like dumbass? You're in a room,” Lucas laughed.  


“I'm being fucking serious asshole,” Clancy snapped.  


“Hey!” Lucas walked to the bed and pointed a finger at Clancy. “This “asshole” saved your fucking life. Don't make me regret it.”  


“Fuck you.”  


Lucas grabbed Clancy's face before slapping him hard. Clancy hissed as he was pushed down on the bed. Lucas sat on him while holding his arms above his head. Clancy twisted his body around but he was still weak from the drug in his system. Lucas glared down at Clancy.  


“You listen and you listen well,” Lucas growled. “I saved your ass. Eveline thinks your dead. I like you more than I should. That's why you're still alive. So you better calm your ass down and watch your fucking mouth.”  


Clancy bit his tongue before looking away. He regained control of his arms as Lucas let go and got off of him. He sat up and watched Lucas move things around. Clancy glanced at the door. He was sure it wasn't locked. He looked back at Lucas who was messing around with the microwave. Clancy looked back at the door and then back to Lucas. He went to get up when Lucas turned around.  


“So do you like spaghetti and meatballs or mini ravioli's?”  


“Wha...” Clancy started.  


“Don't piss me off now,” Lucas glared. “You wouldn't want me pissed off again, would ya?”  


“Ravioli's,” Clancy answered quickly.  


“I thought I pegged ya right,” Lucas laughed before turning back around.  


Clancy decided to kept tight. He couldn't remember the last time he ate. He would need to get his strength up before making the big escape. The smell of food cooking entered Clancy's nose. It smelt like heaven. His stomached growled and he winched in pain. After everything that's happened, Clancy really forgot how he felt. All the sensations came back to him. He was starving, tired, in pain, and thirsty.  


“Hey,” Clancy cleared his throat. “Is that water over there?”  


“Huh. What? Oh yeah,” Lucas grabbed a bottle and moved over to Clancy. He grabbed it while Lucas smiled.  


“Thanks.”  


“No problem,” Lucas winked.  


Clancy would have spit up water if he wasn't so thirsty after that wink. He just watched Lucas as he downed his water. Lucas came over with his food and placed it on his lap. Clancy's mouth water and he dove in. It was hot and it burned his mouth but Clancy didn't care. By the time Lucas came with his bowl, Clancy was almost finished eating. Lucas smirked and sat at the end of the bed. Clancy finished but felt eyes on him. He looked up and Lucas quickly turned back to his bowl.  


“Sorry this isn't no home cookin,” Lucas cleared his throat while taking a bite.  


“What? ” Clancy paused.  


“You know....,” Lucas looked at Clancy before sighing. “Whatever it doesn't matter.”  


Lucas handed his half eaten bowl to Clancy. Clancy greedily grabbed the bowl and ate it. Lucas just watched him creepily. Lucas got up and moved to the laptop and began typing away. Clancy finished his food and looked up towards Lucas. Maybe if he could get under Lucas' skin, he would be able to manipulate him. Clancy could play his own games. He got up and moved over to the cabinet. There was a sink. He placed the bowls in and walked over to Lucas. Clancy hesitated before walking past Lucas as he “accidentally” slid his hand across his back. He felt Lucas tense but he continued to his bed.  


“You have a shower in this joint,” Clancy turned back around to face a confused Lucas.  


“Um y..yeah,” Lucas looked over to the door next to the cabinet. “It's over there.”  


“Thanks,” Clancy slightly smiled before heading towards the door.  


“WAIT!” Lucas jumped up while almost falling over. “Here. I got ya some clothes. They're mine but you could do for a change. You're startin to smell.”  


Clancy nodded while purposely rubbing Lucas' hands. Lucas' face grew red and he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned around. Clancy didn't realize how easy this was going to be. Clancy could smell freedom. He made it over to the door and opened it. He turned the light and noticed how very small the bathroom was. The toilet and sink were squashed together and the shower was barely a standing shower. Clancy shut the door and began to strip down.  


He looked down and noticed how thin he had gotten. He was a lot paler than usual. There wasn't a mirror, so he couldn't tell about his face. He walked over to the shower and turned it on. The water sounded amazing. As the water warmed up, Clancy stepped in and was overcome with warmth. He dunked his head in the water and stood there. The water ran down his body. He washed his body and began to mess with his hair. He paused. It felt shorter than usual and it felt choppy. He sighed but ignored it while reaching for what he thought was shampoo. It was body wash, but it would do. After he finished he stayed in the warmth until the water started turning cold. He turned off the water.  


When he opened the curtain he was taken back. Lucas was standing in the doorway with a towel. Clancy just stood while he watched Lucas become uncomfortable. Lucas outstretched his hand with the towel towards Clancy. Clancy grabbed it while Lucas shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket. Lucas kept his eyes off of Clancy. He only looked at Clancy when he wrapped the towel around his body.  


“Forgot to give you a towel,” Lucas looked at his feet.  


“Thanks,” Clancy stepped a little closer to Lucas. “Are you alright?”  


“What? Yeah I mean you know,” Lucas pulled the hood from the hoodie over his head. “I guess for a dude.....you know..... you look good. I mean I'm used to looking up tits and shit, but you're not bad on the eyes. I suppose anyway.”  


“Oh,” Clancy said awkwardly. “Do you plan on watching me change then?”  


“I....uh.... what?” Lucas stepped back. “No! Why the fuck would you.....Hurry up and get dressed!”  


Lucas turned around and left, leaving the door wide open. The cool air hit Clancy's skin and he shivered. Clancy looked down towards his new wardrobe. There were a hoodie and sweatpants. The hoodie was nice. Clancy finished dressing and walked out to an empty room. Walking to the door beside the bed, Clancy turned the knob. Still locked. Clancy scratched the back of his head. He sighed before lying on the bed. Maybe some more shut eye would help. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.  


Clancy woke to very loud dubstep music. He leaned up and watched as Lucas tapped his fingers against the table and bobbing his head. Clancy sighed and laid back down while holding the pillow over his ears. The sound was piercing and he could feel himself going deaf. What felt like an eternity, the music finally stopped. Clancy removed the pillow and looked over to a smiling Lucas. Clancy furrowed his brows as Lucas rolled his chair towards the bed.  


“So,” Clancy cleared his throat. “You ever going to tell me why I am here in this shithole?”  


“What? You don't like it here?” Lucas began while swinging around in the chair. “There is something about you that makes you so damn intriguing.”  


Clancy hummed while rolling over on his side. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Clancy closed his eyes as he heard the chair moving away. He heard movement for a moment but the room became quiet. Clancy leaned up but was pushed back down by Lucas.  


“So,” Lucas sat on Clancy. “Here's how this is gonna go. I'm going to tie you up and then I'm gonna have some fun! Got it?”  


“I don't really have a choice now do I?” Clancy spoke before thinking.  


“You sure do have a goddamn mouth on ya,” Lucas frowned.  


“So do you,” Clancy glared.  


Lucas slapped Clancy hard and pinned his arms down. Clancy put up a struggle but Lucas worked quickly to tie his arms together.. He laid against the bed as he watched Lucas think of his next move. He seemed a little out of place but finally leaned in. Clancy turned his head. Lucas grunted while grabbing Clancy's face. He pinched his mouth hard until Clancy finally opened up. Lucas shoved his tongue in Clancy's mouth. Lucas moaned a little while Clancy closed his eyes.  


He felt hands roam underneath his hoodie. Clancy hitched his breath when the hoodie was pulled over his head and hands pinched his nipples. Hands began to claw his skin and he shivered. His pants were jerked off as the cool air hit his skin. Steady hands grabbed his dick. Clancy arched his back when his dick was grabbed tightly. Lucas clawed Clancy's dick before biting his stomach. Clancy jerked and bit his lips. He let out a whimper. He felt kisses being placed on his chest and collar bone. Clancy shivered as Lucas kissed his neck. Lucas bit down hard while Clancy let out a shriek. Clancy felt Lucas get off of him. He then heard a zipper being unzipped and fabric hitting the ground.  


Clancy waited for something but nothing came until he heard a click. It sounded like a flip-top lighter. He shuddered and inwardly screamed. Clancy felt something fall on his skin. It stung and he gritted his teeth. It kept dripping and the pain increased. He hitched his breath as more hit his skin.  


“You like it?” Lucas giggled. “I figured you would like this kind of thing.”  


“Fuck you,” Clancy said through the hoodie.  


“Clancy language.”  


Clancy tried to pull away but was slapped. He bit his lip and whimpered while he felt Lucas shift his weight. The anticipation grew while nothing happened until Clancy felt something enter inside him. Clancy arched his back and yelled. He began thrashing around before he felt Lucas' hand grab his throat.  


“Now you hush now,” Lucas cooed. “It doesn't hurt that much. I've seen you take a lot more. Besides, it's just a couple of fingers.”  


“Get....them...out,” Clancy said through gritted teeth.  


“Then that would ruin all the fun!” Lucas laughed. “But I guess if you insist.”  


Lucas removed his fingers as Clancy's body relaxed. Clancy's insides felt like there were on fire. He clenched his ass in attempts to fight back anything else that happens. Lucas grabbed Clancy's thighs and pushed them apart. Clancy tried to wiggle around but Lucas grabbed his hips. He shoved in and Clancy let out a scream before Lucas covered his mouth.  


“Fuck Clancy,” Lucas groaned. “Can you be any louder?.”  


“Please,” Clancy pleaded. “Please stop.”  


“I ain't stopping until I finish,” Lucas panted.  


Lucas thrust deep inside Clancy. He dug his fingers into his hips. Lucas grunted as he pushed in harder. Clancy clenched his eyes shut and whimpered. The bed creaked louder and louder. Clancy prayed for some kind of miracle to make this stop. But Lucas just kept on going.  


“Fuck. You're getting tighter. I can't take much more,” Lucas pulled the hoodie above Clancy's face and kissed him hard. Clancy took a chance and slammed his arms as hard as he could against Lucas. It didn't faze Lucas at all, only causing him to chuckle.  


Lucas thrust harder as he grabbed Clancy by the throat. Clancy gasped by being caught off guard. Lucas grew a wicked smile as he applied more pressure. Tears began to fall from Clancy's eyes. He closed them only to have his head jerked up then back down.  


“I want you to look at me,” Lucas growled.  


Clancy looked through half opened eyes. Lucas panted and thrust his hips more, His grip around Clancy's neck grew tighter. Clancy couldn't breathe and looked up at the ceiling. His vision blurred. He could hear his heartbeat growing louder and louder. Lucas let out a loud fuck before cumming inside him. Clancy gasped for air as Lucas let go of his neck. He coughed continually before something was placed over his mouth. He looked up at Lucas before the room began to spin. He watched Lucas smile before the room grew black.  


When he came to, the room was dark besides an alarm clock with bright red numbers. Clancy tried to sit up but winced. He fell back against the pillow. He felt something shift beside him. He figured it was Lucas. He laid still until he was sure Lucas was asleep. Clancy slid off the side of the bed and onto the floor. He crawled towards the alarm clock while feeling his way around. As he made it to the alarm clock, Clancy heard the bed shift.  


“S'ere you goin,” Lucas mumbled.  


Clancy froze in horror. He trembled and held his breath. He listened and waited. After nothing happened for a little while, Clancy reached for the alarm clock. Luckily for him, it didn't have a cord. He shined the light in front of him. He had crawled to the table. Clancy grabbed the table and lifted himself up. Ignoring the pain, he began to feel around his surroundings. He felt the laptop and a small the device. He grabbed the small device and turned it on. It was Lucas' phone. A combination number lock popped up but there was an option for emergency calls. Jackpot. Clancy hit the button and dialed 911.  


“911 what's your emergency?”  


“I need your help,” Clancy whispered. “I've been kidnapped by this crazy as fuck family. I need help.”  


“Sir speak up,” The operator spoke. “What's your location.”  


“I need help. I don't know where I am.” Clancy spoke a little louder.  


Clancy heard a stirred and ended the call. His heart raced as he pointed the phone towards the bed. Lucas was still lying in bed. Clancy turned the lights towards the cabinet. He limped over to the cabinet and as quietly as he could, he opened the doors. There were food and some cleaning supplies but nothing more.  


“Shit,” Clancy mumbled. “Think, think.”  


Clancy sighed but noticed something at the very back of the cabinet. Clancy reached over but instantly pulled back. He felt something against his hand. When he aimed the light at the spot again, he sighed. It was just a rag. He grabbed the item. Clancy shut the cabinet door when the phone rang again. He dropped the phone while feeling for the bathroom door. Once he had a hold of it, he ran inside and locked the door. His heart left when he heard Lucas come closer to the bathroom door.  


“Who the hell is calling me? Where the fuck are you, Clancy! Hello! No, I didn't call. Ohhhhhh now I know who you are talking about. See that's my backwards cousin. We couldn't afford his room at the nut hut. We try to keep him away from phones but he got my celler phone. Sorry for the trouble. Good night.”  


Clancy held his breath are he held the item close to his chest. He rubbed his fingers against it and figured it was key. He prayed to God that it was the key to getting out of here. Suddenly the doorknob above his head jingled. He felt as Lucas began banging on the door.  


“Open this fucking door! I know you're in there,” Lucas yelled. “Did you really fucking call 911?”  


“G....give me a minute!” Clancy shouted. He shoved the item in the hoodie pocket. He got up and turned on the light, closing his eyes from the brightness. Clancy turned on the faucet and then turned it on while reaching over and flushing the toilet. He opened the door. Lucas grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.  


“Why did you call 911, you little shit?” Lucas held a tight grip of fabric from Clancy's hoodie.  


“I...I,” Clancy's mind searched for a response. “I needed to use the bathroom. I needed light. I think I hit the emergency call button and dialed it!”  


“Then why did they say someone spoke to them?” Lucas raised his hand to smack Clancy.  


“I was just talking to myself,” Clancy flinched and looked away.  


Clancy looked back at Lucas who was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. Lucas glared at Clancy while shoving his phone in his pocket. He dragged Clancy to the bed and threw him down. Lucas walked over to the laptop and opened it. He typed on the computer until he slammed his hands on the table. He turned around and watched Clancy.  


“You know why I kept you alive?” Lucas answered Clancy before he had a chance to. “Because you intrigued me. You managed to figure out my puzzles and you killed Hoffman! But this calling the police bullshit needs to fucking stop! You owe me for saving your life you know.”  


“You almost killed me you sick fuck!” Clancy yelled. “You set me on fire! Or did something! I don't even know anymore.”  


“Welllll about that. I may or may not have drugged you. I kinda went a little crazy with some chemicals and BAM! You were under my control. Everything I told you, you would believe me. It gave me a great idea! So I had some guy I picked up that I got to dress like you. I got him to go through it and of course, he died. But I told you it was you who died and you believed me! I sprayed water on you and you thought it was fire. You honestly thought you had died! It was great.”  


“What is wrong with you?” Clancy glared at Lucas. “Just....Just let me go. I played your stupid games. You said I could leave!”  


“And let you rat me out,” Lucas laughed. “Oh no, my sweet, sweet Clancy. You are so fun to play with. Besides, you're mine now.”  


Clancy grimaced at that thought and watched Lucas turn around. Clancy reached into his pocket and pulled out the item. It was a key. He shoved it back in when Lucas turned back towards Clancy. Lucas was looking at his phone before putting it in his pocket.  


“I got to go get something,” Lucas walked towards the door. “Don't go nowhere.”  


Lucas left and Clancy heard the door lock. He looked over towards the alarm clock which read 11:30. He would wait 15 minutes to make sure Lucas was gone. Clancy got up and began to search for a weapon. There was nothing near the cot or the table. He reached underneath the bed and felt something long. He pulled it out from underneath the bed and smiled. It was a thick metal rod. Clancy was now ready to leave. He looked at the clock and saw it was 11:40.  


“Fuck this shit,” Clancy said as he went to the door.  


He put the key in the lock and turned. It clicked. It worked and Clancy opened the door. He could smell the freedom. It was dark out but Clancy looked up and saw the moon. He was outside. He held the rod tighter and nervously stepped out. It took every ounce of him not to run. He had to stay focused. He moved forward when he heard a noise. He quickly turned to the sound and prepared himself to fight. He didn't see anything and he didn't feel the presence behind him until it was too late.  


He woke up. His head ached and opened his eyes. He was back in the room. He tried to lift himself up but he felt heavy again. The room span and felt sick. Clancy felt the bed sink in next to him as something splashed over his face. He coughed as he spit up water.  


“Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?” Lucas growled. “Did you really think I would just let you leave. I wanted to see how long it would take you to fucking snoop around here.”  


“I,” Clancy tried to answer.  


“Oh don't fucking start. I have cameras in here dumbass. You're dealing with a tech savvy here! I thought you were smarter than that!”  


Lucas smacked Clancy hard. Clancy cried out but was cut off when Lucas shoved a sock in his mouth. Clancy struggled but Lucas smacked him again. Lucas pinned Clancy down by the neck while pulling out the tape from his hoodie pocket. Clancy twisted his body but he was too weak. Lucas taped his mouth and began to tape his wrists. Clancy muffled before being backhanded. He watched as Lucas jerked off his pants and underwear. Lucas stepped back and knelt down next to the bed. Clancy tried to sit up but stayed still when Lucas popped back up with a rod. Clancy closed his eyes as his head throbbed. He felt something go over his face. Clancy opened his eyes but everything was black now. Lucas had blindfolded him.  


Clancy turned his head towards a low rumbling sound. He heard a chair scoot across the floor. He tried to move but his body was still heavy and weak. The sickness he felt before seemed worse and he felt cold. He tensed when he felt a hand touch his hip.  


A searing pain shot through his body from his hip. His screamed through the sock and closed his eyes tight. The pain went away but came back around even worse. After what seemed an eternity, the searing pain stopped. A numbing pain remained as Clancy sobbed. Tears rolled down his eyes as he felts hands grabbing his hips.  


“My oh my doesn't that look nice,” Lucas chuckled and poked the spot on Clancy's hip which caused a muffled scream. “You really need to see my handy work, but not yet. You need to be reminded of who you are dealing with.”  


With that, Clancy's asshole was ripped wide opened as Lucas shoved his dick inside. Clancy screamed. Lucas thrust hard going as deep as he could. Clancy screamed while trying to move but he couldn't. Lucas leaned forward and bit down on Clancy's neck. He applied all the pressure he could, which drew blood. Clancy whimpered and cried as the pain was becoming overwhelming. Clancy felt fingernails dug deep into his flesh around his hips. Lucas moved his hips so hard and fast that the bed began to hit the wall. Clancy grunted and bit down on the sock as hard as he could. The pain was unbearable.  


“You are so much better when you're quiet,” Lucas panted.  


Clancy whimpered. Lucas pumped harder into Clancy until he came inside. Clancy felt Lucas' dick throb as the cum came out. Lucas stayed inside him until he was finished. Clancy felt him pull out and flop next to him. He felt a hand reached up to his face pulled up on the blindfold. Clancy immediately closed his eyes. He was slapped.  


“Look at me,” Lucas cooed. “You need to see what I did.”  
Lucas pulled Clancy's head up by his hair and showed him his hip. The mark was swollen and red and blood was around the area. There were a huge L and B branded on his hip. 

Clancy closed his eyes. He opened them back up when Lucas ripped the tape off his mouth. Lucas pulled the sock out of his mouth and slung on the floor. Clancy sobbed. He was exhausted and in pain and felt defeated.  


“Shhhhhh,” Lucas bit his earlobe. “I told you that you were mine. I'm not letting you go ever. Don't you ever leave this room again.”  


“Please,” Clancy mumbled through tears. “I'm sorry.”  


“Oh you don't have to tell me how sorry you are,” Lucas smiled darkly. “I do hope you understand now yes?”  


Clancy replied with a yes as Lucas coddled him. Clancy was too tired to object. Lucas rubbed his stomach and the area around his mark. Lucas leaned up and kissed his forehead. Clancy's eyes fluttered as the room began to spin. He didn't know how things were going to go from here, but he wasn't going to escape anytime soon. Maybe in the future, he would run, but for now, he will deal with pain and torture. Lucas gave him a kiss goodnight before Clancy drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a part 2! It was a little rocky to get this one started but I think I got it. Hopefully, it was worth the wait!

Clancy opened his eyes slowly. There was a light illuminating from behind him. He looked over his shoulder. It was a lamp left on by Lucas. The room was empty. Clancy pushed himself up as pain ran throughout his body. His head was pounding and his body ached. He felt hot and sick. He hit his hip and winced. He looked down and grimaced. The area where Lucas branded him was red and swollen. Dried blood still covered the area. Clancy looked up as the door opened. Lucas came in carrying bags and looked over at Clancy.  


“Well someone decided to get their ass up,” Lucas frowned while placing the bags over by the table. “Did you sleep well? I thought I'd be nice and let you sleep some.”  


“What do you think asshole,” Clancy snapped as he looked around for his clothes.  


“Don't fucking get smart with me,” Lucas slammed a can on the table. “After that little stunt you pulled last night, I don't want to hear any lip from you.”  


Clancy balled his fist as the anger grew inside but held his tongue. He needed to keep it cool. He still needed to escape from this hell hole. Clancy watched Lucas as he emptied the contents of the bags. There were some canned food and water. There were also smaller bottles which Clancy couldn't make out. Lucas turned his attention to Clancy before walking over to the cabinet with a can in his hand. Clancy watched Lucas dump the contents into the bowl and shoved it in the microwave. He turned it on and swirled around to face Clancy.  


“Ya hungry? Because I don't know about you but after last night I'm starvin,” Lucas patted his stomach and laughed.  


“No,” Clancy bluntly replied as he found his clothes lying next to the bed near the door. He leaned down and grabbed the sweatpants while getting up to put them on. The waist line slid against his wound and Clancy grunted. He knelt down and grabbed the hoodie. He quickly put it on before sitting back down.  


“Oh don't be like that,” Lucas turned back to the microwave as it dinged. “You're the one at fault here. I wouldn't have to act like this if you would just play nice. I like a little fight in ya but you're goddamn pushin' it.”  


Lucas walked towards Clancy as he handed him the bowl. Clancy pursed his lips while pushing the bowl back towards Lucas. He leaned back as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lucas furrowed his brows while holding the bowl. Clancy watched Lucas place the bowl on the nightstand as he walked over to the table. He turned around with tape in his hand. Clancy scooted back across the bed while getting up and backing up in between the cot and chair. Lucas rushed around the bed as Clancy pushed the chair in front of him. He began to crawl over the bed. It didn't work as Lucas grabbed his leg.  


Clancy kicked as hard as he could against Lucas' groin. Lucas grunted and let go of Clancy's leg. He doubled over in pain as Clancy scrambled to the floor. As Clancy got up, he grabbed the bowl of food and turned around. Lucas' face was red and he showed his teeth as he limped over towards Clancy.  


“That fuckin' hurt you little shit!” Lucas yelled as he held the front of his pants.  


“Go to hell!” Clancy threw the bowl. Lucas ducked as the bowl shattered against the bathroom door and food splattered everywhere.  


“Goddamn you! You ungrateful piece of shit!” Lucas screamed and lunged towards Clancy.  


Clancy didn't have time to react as Lucas slammed his head against the wall. He hissed as he collapsed on the ground. Lucas held onto the nightstand before kicking Clancy's hip. Clancy lurched forward while gritting his teeth. Tears formed around his eyes as he held his hip before Lucas kicked him in the stomach. Clancy coughed as he rolled on his stomach. The pain was making the room rotate. He outstretched his arms as he attempted to crawl away.  


Lucas slammed his knee into Clancy's back, who yelped. Lucas forced Clancy's arms behind his back. Clancy laid his head on the cold floor as Lucas tied his hands together. Clancy could smell mud and mildew. He turned his head as Lucas plopped on the bed. His face was red and he looked out of breath. Clancy wiggled around but it was futile.  


He laid there for a couple of minutes before Lucas grabbed him up by the hoodie and jerked him up. Clancy choked as the fabric tightened around his throat. Lucas swung him around as tossed him on the bed face first. Clancy grunted. He listened as Lucas slammed the microwave and ramble on about how ungrateful he was. Clancy tuned him out as his head throbbed and his hip ached. Clancy was turned over and his head was placed on Lucas' knee.  


“Now we are going to try this again,” Lucas hissed. “Now open your fuckin' mouth.”  


Clancy spat in Lucas' face. Lucas' face grew dark as he grabbed Clancy's mouth. Clancy tightened his jaw while clenching his teeth as Lucas tried to shove the spoon in his mouth. Lucas' nostrils flared while he pinched Clancy's nose. Clancy continued to clench his mouth shut. His lungs burned for more oxygen as he tried to move his head around. Lucas' grip was strong. Clancy gasped as Lucas shoved the spoon in his mouth. He placed his hand over Clancy's mouth, forcing him to swallow. Clancy coughed as Lucas grabbed his face and forced another spoonful in his mouth.  


“See,” Lucas growled. “If ya wasn't so fucking stubborn, this wouldn't of happened.”  


“Screw you,” Clancy glared as his face grew hot.  


“We'll see about that.”  


Lucas finished feeding Clancy. He rolled Clancy on his side before making his way to the chair. Clancy closed his eyes as he shivered. His hip hurt even more and he was so unusually tired. Lucas had turned on his music as loud as he could. Clancy headed pounded even louder. He drifted off as he felt the bed sink next to him.  


Clancy woke up burning up. His mouth was dry and he felt nauseous. His arms were free from the tape but felt heavy. He felt Lucas' arm around his waist. Clancy felt Lucas' breath against his neck. It made him shiver even though he felt hot. The wound on his hip jolted with pain. He winced and hitched his breath. His clothes felt hot against his skin. The Louisiana humidity didn't help any. Clancy was sticky and uncomfortable.  


He slowly raised up until a wave of nausea overcame him. He covered his mouth as he bolted to the bathroom. He barely managed to get the door opened fast enough. He dropped to his knees as chunks of whatever he had for lunch came back up. He heaved and gagged as he puked. Snot rolled down from his nose as he desperately held the toilet bowl. He heaved again as his stomach curled up within its self.  


Clancy felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to face Lucas. His face looked weird. His mouth was agape as his eyes held some form of concern. His eyebrows were arched towards the middle. Clancy kept holding the bowl as Lucas rubbed his head. It felt awkward and out of place. Clancy laid his cheek against the toilet seat. Clancy was too tired to jerk away when Lucas placed a hand on Clancy's forehead.  


“You feelin' a little warm there buddy,” Lucas took out his phone and began typing. “Why don't you stay in here. I don't want to catch anything you might have.”  


Clancy just kept his head on the toilet seat as he watched Lucas leave. He heartbeat pounded in his chest and face. Clancy felt better but still felt a little wobbly as he got up. He grabbed the edge of the sink with one hand while turning the faucet on with the other. He took both hands and splashed water on his face, slowly moving his fingers down a prickly mask of stubble. He dipped his mouth towards the running water. Clancy captured the water in his mouth and swished it around. He spat it out as the taste of vomit still lingered.  


He turned off the faucet and rubbed the water from his mouth with the back of his hand. Clancy felt a little light headed. He turned around when he felt Lucas gently grabbing his arm. Clancy shot a glare but didn't jerk back. Lucas had a rag in his hand. It looked worn and gross. Clancy watched Lucas wet the rag down and twisting it around as the excess water hit the sink. Lucas grabbed Clancy's wrist and led him to the bed. Clancy eagerly got underneath the covers. He was facing towards Lucas.  


“I can't be having ya like this ya know,” Lucas placed the rag on Clancy's head. “I need ya in tip-top shape.”  


“Go fuck yourself,” Clancy mumbled.  


Lucas sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes as he got up. He sat in his chair and turned on his computer. Clancy squinted as he watched Lucas put in the password. He could make out a one, zero, and another one but he couldn't see the last number. He would make a mental note of that. Clancy watched Lucas strum his fingers against the table top before getting up and moving the table. The sound of the table legs screeching against the floor made Clancy cringe. He watched Lucas tap away on the laptop before turning back towards him. The screen showed an enlarged video.  


“While I am away,” Lucas' eyes lit up. “You can watch a nice little video I made. Won't that be fun!”  


“I suppose,” Clancy looked at the computer.  


“Now that's the spirit!” Lucas smiled as he swung his arm in from of him. “Now don't do anything stupid. Cameras remember?”  


Lucas clicked his tongue and pressed play. Clancy's eyes followed Lucas leave. Thankfully Lucas had left the lights on. Clancy ignored the video as he looked up at the ceiling. He scanned every inch of the ceiling. He didn't see anything but a rectangle shaped box above the door. Clancy took the rag off his head as he got up and pushed the table out of the way. As Clancy got closer to the box he didn't see any holes for a camera.  


He stopped looking when he heard himself speak. Clancy slowly walked over to the table. He hesitated as he turned the laptop around. Clancy placed his hand over his mouth as he watched in horror and held back a gag. It was Lucas on top of him. There were four different screens all pointed to the bed. Clancy couldn't look away. He shook with anger as tears began to run down his face. He slammed the laptop closed. He had recorded the whole thing with his laptop.  


“Owwieee ain't someone mad,” Lucas snottily said through the box above the door. “What? Ya didn't enjoy the video?”  


“You fucking sick prick!” Clancy screamed as tears of anger kept running down his face.  


“I really thought ya'd like it. Technology is a wonderful thing.” Lucas laughed until Clancy heard a click from the box.  


Clancy stood with his hands clenched next to his side. He felt violated all over again. Knowing that there was a recording, made Clancy even sicker. His stomach turned in a knot as he sat on the bed.  


“How the fuck am I going to get out of here,” Clancy mumbled to himself as he wiped tears from his eyes. He needed to get out. He had to come up with a new plan. Clancy looked at the laptop and a light bulb went off. Clancy could use the computer to get help. Clancy reached for the laptop. Clancy jumped as the door swung opened. Lucas looked annoyed as he faced Clancy.  


“I found these in Mama's bathroom,” Lucas held up a prescription as he closed the door. “Hopefully these will help with whatever ya got.”  


“What are they?” Clancy asked as he looked towards the bottle in Lucas' hand. “I need to know what they are made of.”  


“Ya don't need to know,” Lucas opened the bottle and took two pills out. Lucas walked over and grabbed a water from the cabinet. Clancy stared as Lucas came back and handed him the pills.  


“I'm not taking those,” Clancy said hatefully.  


“Do ya want to go down the same route as before?” Lucas held a stern gaze. “Besides I'm getting bored and I want to have some fun.”  


Clancy opened his mouth but shut it. He wasn't going to argue. He was too tired to really care. He shot his hand out so Lucas could place the pills in his hand. Clancy tossed them in his mouth and snatched the water from Lucas' hand. He twisted the top and chugged half of it. He placed the cap back on and tossed it behind him. Clancy looked up just as Lucas' face was mere inches away. Lucas looked Clancy's face up and down with his eyes before looking down at his phone and pulling back. He scratched the back of his head.  


“What...uh..... fun do you have in store for me?” Clancy watched as Lucas was caught off guard.  


“Huh? Do ya really want to know?” Lucas placed his hands on his hips. “Well....I could tell ya, but I not going to. I want it to be a surprise!”  


Clancy huffed as he rubbed his eyes. His stomach started to feel off and the temperature in the room seemed to rise. He shook his head as laid back while moving the water bottle out of the way. He closed his eyes and he placed a hand on his forehead. The wound on his hip throbbed and the pain ran down his leg and up his stomach. He sighed as he felt Lucas sit next to him. Clancy opened his eyes as the air around him felt heavy. The ceiling seemed to swirl around. The room seemed really quiet.  


Clancy came back to reality when he was smacked. He was covered in sweat and his head swam. He looked up at Lucas who was shouting his name while sitting on him. Clancy felt light weight and his heart race. Lucas shook him harder. Clancy clenched his eyes and tried to smack him, but he was too weak. Lucas slid off of Clancy as he grabbed his legs. He pulled Clancy off the bed while he hit the floor. Clancy groaned as Lucas slid him to the bathroom. Clancy started to see flashes of light against his eyelids before feeling cold water splashing on his face. Clancy opened his eyes to watch Lucas looking at his phone. Clancy laughed as Lucas looked up. He wanted to have the last laugh if he was going to die here. He shut his eyes as the last thing he heard was Lucas screaming into his phone.  


Clancy opened his eyes as he looked over at Lucas who was on the computer. He was hunched over. Clancy blinked slowly before he leaned up. He felt better as he stretched his arms and yawned. He swung his legs over the bed while tossing the blanket off. He staggered a little as he got up. He really needed to piss. He shuffled his feet to the bathroom as the light from the laptop helped guide him. As he turned the light on in the bathroom, he shielded his eyes. The light was so bright. Clancy lifted the toilet seat up as he slid the sweat pants down. Clancy noticed his wound on his hip was bandaged up. He took out his dick and started to piss. The pressure was lifted off of his bladder. Clancy sighed with relief as he finished. He slid his pants back up as he washed his hands.  


“Mornin' sleepyhead,” Clancy jumped as he looked over to see Lucas leaning against the door frame. “I really thought ya were a goner there.”  


“How....how long was I out,” Clancy turned awkwardly.  


“Oh for a few days,” Lucas bit his nail. “Had a nasty little infection in that hip of yours and that penicillin didn't help matters either. The pharmacist said it sounded like you were having an allergic reaction or some shit.”  


“Well yeah,” Clancy said sarcastically. “I am allergic to penicillin.”  


“Well that would have been nice to have known,” Lucas moved away from the door frame and stepped in front of Clancy.  


“I tried to tell you,” Clancy glared at Lucas while crossing his arms.  


“Well, that don't matter right now. You owe me for saving your life. Twice in fact. It's about time ya show me some fuckin' gratitude.”  


Clancy kept his stance as Lucas stepped closer. Lucas grabbed Clancy's arms tightly as he leaned in. Clancy turned his head to side causing Lucas to kiss his cheek. Lucas growled while he grabbed Clancy's face and jerked his face forward. Lucas pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue against Clancy's lips. Clancy kept his lips pressed together. Lucas pressed against Clancy's hip, causing to him to gasp. Lucas took the chance to shove his tongue in. Clancy placed his hands on Lucas' and pushed. Lucas held a firm grip while continuing to violate his mouth. Clancy bit down on Lucas' tongue as Lucas pulled back and yelled. Lucas reared back his hand slapping Clancy hard. Clancy held the sink as blood started to drip from his nose.  


Lucas grabbed Clancy's arm as he pulled him outside the bathroom. Clancy grabbed the door frame with his other hand. Lucas dug his fingers into Clancy's flesh. Clancy hissed but kept his hand firm against the door frame. Lucas reached up and grabbed Clancy's hair as he yanked hard. Clancy yelped as he grabbed Lucas' hand. Lucas dragged Clancy to the bed. He forced Clancy on the bed as he sat on his stomach, pinning his arms down.  


“Ya owe me remember?” Lucas said as he pulled a needle from his pocket. “Now let me give ya somethin' to let all those bad feelins' turn into good feelins'.”  


“No!” Clancy shook his head before Lucas smacked him.  


Lucas jabbed the needle in Clancy's neck and emptied the contents. Lucas got off as he went to a box under the table and put the needle in it. Clancy placed his hand to his neck and leaned up. Lucas looked at his phone before placing it on the table. Clancy began to feel hot as his breaths became labored. Lucas smirked as he walked up to Clancy and stared at him. Clancy could feel excitement build up in his pants. His lip quivered as his erection pushed against the sweat pants. He whimpered as Lucas loomed in front of him. Clancy pinched his eyes shut as he tried to think of something disgusting. He couldn't concentrate. Clancy's skin felt like fire as arousal ran throughout his skin. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as Clancy panted.  


Lucas smirked as Clancy let out a whine. Clancy bit his lip as he tried to conceal any noises. He looked through half-opened eyes as Lucas pulled his hoodie over his head. Clancy placed his arm over his eyes. He wasn't going to lose control. Clancy shuddered as he felt hands on his waist. Clancy felt a kiss placed on his neck. The sensation was unbearable. It sent shivers down Clancy's spine. Lucas smiled against Clancy's neck as Clancy hitched his breath. Lucas slowly slid his hands underneath Clancy's hoodie. Clancy shuddered and tightly closed his eyes. He wasn't going to let Lucas win.  


Lucas pulled the hoodie up over Clancy's head and ran his fingers slowly up Clancy's chest. Clancy shifted as he desperately tried to hold his breath. Lucas nibbled Clancy's skin who shivered underneath him. Lucas' stubble scratched against Clancy's skin. Lucas moved up to Clancy's nipple as his teeth grazed the sensitive area. Clancy gritted his teeth as the tingling sensations of pleasure jolted through his body. Lucas swirled his tongue around Clancy's nipple, occasionally nipping it. Clancy's erection throbbed against his pants. He panted while Lucas let his fingers roam Clancy's stomach and waist. Clancy whimpered as the urges to moan grew stronger. Lucas bit Clancy's nipple, pulling up hard. Clancy let out a moan.  


“Just let it all out,” Lucas cooed. “Doesn't that feel good?”  


“Please stop,” Clancy murmured as he hitched his breath. “Stop fucking touching me.”  


“Nah,” Lucas smirked against Clancy's skin. “You belong to me. You don't have a choice.”  


Clancy's skin crawled when Lucas uttered those words. Clancy's mind screamed to fight back but his body was losing the battle. Lucas slipped his hand underneath Clancy's sweat pants as finger tips touched his throbbing dick. Clancy whined as he tried to push Lucas away. Lucas' fingers wrapped around Clancy's dick as his thumb applied pressure against Clancy's shaft. Clancy arched his back as pleasure ran up his body. Clancy felt disgusted and the feeling was wrong. He slipped out another moan as Lucas pushed his thumb against his tip.  


Lucas grazed his teeth against Clancy's chest as he applied more pressuring against Clancy's tip. Clancy shivered as he dug his nails deep into Lucas' shoulders. Lucas bit down hard on Clancy's pec. Clancy clenched his jaw as tears formed around his eyes. He needed to get back in control of the situation. Clancy huffed as he once against tried to push Lucas away. Clancy's strength left as Lucas stroked his dick. Lucas' fingers ran up and down his shaft at a steady pace. Clancy whined as he tried to stop the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his body. Lucas applied more pressure to Clancy's tip, rubbing his thumb against the head. Precum secreted from Clancy's tip. Lucas rubbed the cum around Clancy's head. Clancy lost control as he body gave way to Lucas' touch. Clancy cummed in Lucas' hand as he shut his eyes in disgust.  


“Now didn't that feel good?” Lucas murmured as he slid Clancy's sweat pants off his legs. “Now it's my turn.”  


Clancy laid in silence as he stared at the ceiling while Lucas worked his fingers inside him. Clancy's lips quivered as tears slid down his face. Lucas shoved his fingers deep inside as Clancy hitched his breath. Clancy was drenched in sweat as he turned his head to face the wall while hearing the sound of Lucas' zipper coming undone. Lucas' fingers came out as they were replaced with his dick. Clancy gritted his teeth as Lucas' pushed all the way in. Clancy felt too exhausted to fight back. Lucas pushed deeper as his sweat fell on Clancy's chest. Clancy panted as Lucas rocked his hips hard against him. Clancy tried to ignore the plopping sound made when their bodies collided together.  


Lucas panted as he grabbed Clancy's face. Clancy closed his eyes but opened them when he was smacked. He looked into Lucas' eyes and saw control and power. Lucas wore a smirk as he sped up the pace. Clancy returned his gaze to the ceiling as Lucas grunted. Clancy could feel Lucas' dick pulsing inside him. His insides felt like fire burning deep within. Lucas jolted as his cummed shot inside Clancy. As Lucas pulled out, cum ran out of Clancy and onto the bed.  


“See? Wasn't that good?” Lucas grunted as pulled up his pants. “Now go get cleaned up. I got a surprise for ya for being good.”  


Clancy lied on the bed as he heard the shuffling of Lucas' feet. He slowly lifted himself up as he looked at Lucas on the computer. Clancy winced as he pulled himself off the bed. He bent down and grabbed his grungy sweatpants. He walked to the bathroom and slowly shut the door while flicking on the light. He held down a sob as he turned on the water while dropping the sweatpants. He watched the water warm up as steam rose in the air. He looked down at the bandage on his hip. He traced his fingers along the gaze before ripping it away. The wound looked cleaned and it was no longer red. Clancy stared at the LS with disgust. He grimaced as he looked back up.  


Clancy pulled back the curtain as he stepped in. The water was scolding hot but Clancy didn't care. He wanted his skin to peel off. He felt so dirty and vile. Clancy saw a rag and towel hanging over the curtain rod. He grabbed the rag. He reached for the bottle of body wash and squeezed out a large amount onto the rag. Clancy scrubbed every inch of his body. He took extra time to scrub his dick. The water washed away the suds as Clancy acquired more body wash. He scrubbed until his skin was red and raw.  


By the fifth time of scrubbing, the water was running cold. Clancy's skin ached and bleeding but he still felt dirty. He slid against the shower as the water hit his head, sliding down his face. Tears fell down his face as he watched the water swirl down the drain. He raised his knees to his chest as he dropped his head down. Numbness overcame him as the water soothed his throbbing skin. Thoughts ran through Clancy's mind like a train going full speed. He thought about his mom and how he missed her. He wondered if someone had checked on his dog. He wished he had never agreed to be the cameraman for Sewer Gators. Clancy choked as he sobbed into his knees. He needed to keep fighting but it was getting harder to do so.  


He shivered as the water felt like ice against his body. He reached over and turned the shower off. Clancy leaned back resting his head against the shower wall, stretching out his legs. He had to come up with something. Clancy rubbed his forehead as water dripped from his hair. The only thing Clancy could conjure up was to use the laptop. Clancy wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he would find a way. He was a cameraman after all.  


Clancy got up as he opened the curtain. The cold air caressed his wet skin. He let out a sharp breath as he stepped out as he reached up for the towel. He pulled it down and gently touched his skin. The fabric from the towel felt rough against Clancy's irritated skin. He hissed but continued to dry himself off. Clancy placed the towel on the sink as he reached for his pants. As held them up, he grimaced. They were covered in blood and cum stains. He shook his head before putting them on. Clancy grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his neck. He opened the door and jumped back. Lucas was standing in front of the door holding a gift that was the size of a thick book. It looked like it was wrapped by a child. The wrapping paper was askew and the corners were badly taped.  


“I thought ya got lost in there for a minute,” Lucas snickered as he held out the gift. “Here's ya a present.”  


“Thanks.......I guess,” Clancy replied as he grabbed the present. It didn't feel heavy. “What is it?”  


“If I told ya then it would ruin the surprise!” Lucas walked back to his chair and plopped down. “Open it!”  


Clancy held the gift firmly before walking to the bed. He sat down and stared at it. He hesitated as his fingers ripped the wrapping paper. Clancy looked up at Lucas. He was waiting in anticipation. Lucas wore a smile that made Clancy feel uneasy and looked back down. As he removed the wrapping, he was holding a small white gift box. Clancy looked back up at Lucas who was waving his hand for him to continue. Clancy took a deep breath as he pulled the top off. Clancy's eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally! Ugh I have had so much to do and so little time. Sorry for the long wait. It was kind of a struggle to write this one. But it is finally here! Hope you guys enjoy it!

A collar. A fucking collar. It felt worn and frayed against Clancy's fingertips. He pursued his lips as he continued to look it over. It was a grungy brown color. It had obviously been used a few times. There was a small metal square near the latch. He looked up and glared at Lucas. Clancy closed his fingers around the collar tightly. His knuckles began to turn white from the pressure. 

“Do ya like it,” Lucas smiled as he clapped his hands together. “It's something I made juuuuuuussst for youuuu!” 

“Do I look like a fucking dog to you?” Clancy jumped up and threw the collar at Lucas. It hit his chest before falling in his lap. 

“No,” Lucas growled as he got up and moved towards Clancy. “But ya belong to me.” 

Lucas smacked Clancy as hard as he could. He staggered before lunging at Lucas. He knocked Lucas down while he balled his fist and raised it high in the air. He brought it down with force full of hate and anger. He hit Lucas' nose causing it to bleed. Blood splattered everywhere. Lucas grunted as he swung his fist into Clancy's face. He continued to punch Clancy until he was knocked back. Lucas reached for the collar before stumbling as he managed to get up. He gritted his teeth before rearing back the leash and hitting Clancy hard. Clancy yelped as he hit his head against the bed. 

Lucas grabbed Clancy's hair as he pulled him up before slamming him to the ground. Lucas sat on Clancy as he took the collar and placed it around Clancy's neck. He pulled back hard. Clancy gagged as he gasped for breath. He reached up to get a grip on the collar but it was cutting the circulation from his throat. Lucas grunted as he latched the collar together and letting Clancy fall to the floor. He got up and walked over to the table and grabbed his phone. He wiped his nose as he turned to face Clancy, who was gasping and coughing. 

“I gave ya somethin',” Lucas panted as he stomped his foot. “And this how you gonna fuckin' repay me? You obviously haven't learned a goddamn thing!” 

“ Get this thing off of me!” Clancy screamed. “I am not your...” 

Suddenly surges of electricity ran through Clancy's body. He fell on his back as the pain intensified. Every nerve cell in Clancy's body was in a stand still. He gritted his teeth hard as his body stiffened. His fingers and toes curled as his muscles began to contract. Clancy's eyes rolled in the back of his head. His jaw clenched as his muscle continued to pulsate and contract. Clancy had lost control of his body. He could hear Lucas laughing. 

Clancy's body relaxed as the pain subsided. His muscles continued to feel tight and his chest burned. He opened his eyes. Lucas was standing over him with his hands shoved in his hoodie pockets. He was wearing a smile like a kid in a candy shop. He knelt down next to Clancy as he poked his forehead. Clancy tried to get up but his body refused to do so. Lucas laughed as he showed Clancy his phone. 

“You see,” Lucas giggled. “That's not just any collar. It's a shock collar. So when ya don't play along and do what you are told, you'll be punished.” 

“Fuck you, you fucking freak!”Clancy growled. 

“I am not a freak!” Lucas pushed the button on his phone. 

Clancy's body tensed again as the electricity ran through his body. The feeling went away as quickly as it came. He looked at up as Lucas wore a sour look, with his lips tightly pinched together. His eyes bore deep into Clancy's soul. He shook his head as he turned to his computer. Clancy stayed on the floor until his body stopped quivering. He leaned up as he rubbed his head. It throbbed and his jaw felt strained. He touched the collar around his neck. It was tight against his Adam's apple and he could feel it rub against his skin when he swallowed. 

Lucas walked over to Clancy and yanked him up by his hair. He punched his fist hard against Clancy's face. Clancy hit the ground hard, his head making contact with the floor. He laid o the ground as his head pounded like a drum. He was completely exhausted from the shock treatment and now this. He closed his eyes as he heard Lucas walking away. He could hear Lucas moving things past him. They sounded heavy and one scrapped against the floor, causing Clancy to cringe. He opened his eyes as he looked up to see Lucas standing above him with some zip ties. 

Lucas bent down and tied Clancy's hands together. Clancy struggled but was backed handed. He pinched his eyes as he felt himself being dragged. He could hear Lucas grunt as he struggled. Clancy opened his eyes when he felt Lucas grabbing his arms. He noticed a board was sitting at an incline, a chair holding it up. The feeling of butterflies in his stomach heightens as Lucas lifted him up by his arms. Clancy instantly squirmed as he began to pull away. Lucas jerked him back, making Clancy lose his balance. His body was slammed on the board as a rope was tied around his waist. He watched as Lucas tied his hands with the same rope, forcing his hands in place. 

“You are so stubborn,” Lucas grabbed a dirty towel. “Why won't you give up? It would be much easier if ya did. Especially for me! Then I wouldn't have to watch yer ass all the damn time.” 

“I will not let you win!” Clancy gritted his teeth. 

“Oh, I'll win. I already have! ” Lucas smiled as he placed the towel over his head. “ You'll come around. I'll break ya.” 

The smell of the old musty towel overwhelmed Clancy. He felt the need to throw up but even if he did, nothing would come up. He left his head up before a hand pushed him back down. Water was poured over his face. Clancy tried to move his head, but the hand remained adamant. Clancy held his breath as he felt the water splash over his face. Fingers wrapped around his nose while it was pinched shut. Clancy gasped as more water was poured out. The water tasted of mud and metal. 

“This is fun,” Lucas lifted the towel up. “Ya having fun yet?” 

“Fuck you,” Clancy coughed as the towel was placed back over his face. 

Clancy squirmed as Lucas poured more water. Water was building up inside Clancy's nasal cavity. He coughed up water every time he took a breath. Fear began to arise within Clancy. The rope burned around his hands as he tried to jerk them up. He felt the muscles in his neck tighten. As more water poured over his head, the feeling of drowning rose. 

“Come on,” Lucas giggled. “I know you want me to stop.” 

Clancy said nothing as more water was dumped over his head. He could hold out. He wasn't going to let Lucas get under his skin. He moved his head around but Lucas was relentless. As Clancy drew a breath, he felt water enter his lungs. He coughed but it only made it worse. Pressure built up around his sinuses. His head throbbed from the lack of oxygen. The fear of drowning continued to rise as Clancy's heart rate increased. He began to panic as Lucas poured more water. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he chest began to ache. It was becoming difficult to resist. He couldn't take it anymore. A sudden loud knock erupted that caused Lucas to stop what he was doing. Lucas looked panicked as he looked down on Clancy. He quickly untied Clancy from the board and rolled him off. 

“Fuck. Can't do anythin' without being fuckin' interrupted,” Lucas said as he turned to face the bathroom door before looking back at Clancy. “Not a peep out of you, ya hear!” 

Clancy coughed as water poured out his nose and mouth. The pressure was finally gone and the feeling of relief overcame Clancy. He heard the loud knock again as Lucas screamed that he was almost there. He watched Lucas storm off before slamming the bathroom door. Clancy laid on the floor as he let the fresh air fill his lungs. He listened as he heard Lucas talking to what sounded like a female's voice. He prayed that it wasn't that creepy, old woman from before. He cringed as he thought of almost being force fed that disgusting gruel. 

Clancy dragged himself up against the toilet. He stared at the contraption and came up with an idea. Maybe if he made enough noise, it would cause Lucas to leave momentarily. It was worth a shot. Clancy kicked the board with full force. It fell off the chair and banged loudly against the floor. Lucas' voice grew closer to the door as the handle started to turn. 

“What the hell was that Lucas?” The lady asked as the door opened slightly before being jerked back. 

“Mind your own God damn business, Zoe!” Lucas screamed. “I don't go in your trailer snoopin' around! Or sneaking around the house. You know you're not welcomed” 

“I've been watchin' you hangin' around here,” Zoe sounded suspicious. “You got somebody in here?” 

“No, I don't!” Lucas scoffed. “Now go on! Git!” 

Clancy held his breath when it became quiet. It didn't last long before a pissed off Lucas swung the door open. He lunged towards Clancy, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him vigorously. His fingernails dug deep into Clancy's skin. He hissed as his back was repeatedly slammed against the toilet. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Lucas screamed. “Do you know what you have done? Now my bitch of a sister is going to come around here snoopin'. You are really startin' to piss me the fuck off!” 

“Then I suggest you do something about it then,” Clancy said sarcastically before being slapped. 

“Your damn mouth is gonna get you into some serious trouble,” Lucas growled. “You'll get what's comin' to ya.” 

Lucas slammed Clancy back one more time before letting him go and walking out of the bathroom. Clancy heard the door slam as he managed to get up. He walked out of the bathroom and sat in the chair in front of the table. He had to work quick, he wasn't sure how much time he had. He took his tied hands and opened the laptop up, struggling slightly. The screen glowed as a passcode entry pad popped up. 

“What was that number again,” Clancy mumbled to himself. “It was 1....0.....shit. Think Clancy.” 

Clancy struggled to remember the third number. He would just have to do it the hard way. He put in the first two numbers. Then he put a zero as third and started going through one to nine. None of them worked. Clancy started to sweat. The heat in the room was rising and it felt like he was being smothered. He shook his head as he put a one as the third number and went through the same a before. When he entered 1019 it went through and it went to the main screen. Clancy sighed with relief. His hands ached from the tightness of the zip tie and having to type awkwardly. But he still had to push through. 

Clancy found the web browser and right clicked the browser. He hit the go into a private window. As it popped up, he typed in how to escape zip ties. As an article popped up he scanned it quickly with his eyes. After reading it he stood up as he raised his hands over his head. He put them down as he tried to pull his hands apart. Nothing happened. Clancy shook his head and brought his hands in the air again. He brought them down again and as hard as he could, pulled his hands apart. The zip tie broke and he rubbed his wrist. His wrists were raw from the plastic rubbing against his skin. 

Clancy reached up and touched the collar around his neck. He took his hands and reached behind to his neck. His fingers touched the latch. He worked with the latch, his fingers fumbling to keep a hold of it. It was hard to figure out without a mirror. He closed his eyes as he continued to work his fingers. Finally, he managed to work his way out of the collar. Clancy rubbed his neck with one hand as he held the collar with the other. He dropped it on the floor as he lifted his foot. He stomped on it until the metal box broke. He smiled triumphantly until he was brought back to reality. 

He needed to get out. Clancy searched for a way to lock pick with limited tools. He needed to find a bobby pin or a paper clip. Clancy glanced around the room before going to the cabinet. He got on his knees as he opened all the doors ad started taking things out. As he took out the cans of food, his stomach growled. His mouth water, but he shook it off. He needed to concentrate. He chewed his bottom lip as he removed the last item from the cabinet. It was a flashlight. He turned it on and the light was dim and flickered out. Clancy hit it against his hand. Nothing happened. He hit it once more as the light suddenly came on. He shined the light inside the cabinet. He crinkled his nose as the strong musky smell hit his nose. He looked around for anything to use. 

Clancy found two paper clips and a bobby pin. He sighed with relief as he held them tightly in his hand. He went back to the computer and continued to read the article. He went to the door and began to lock pick it. He furrowed his brow as he worked. The lock finally clicked. Clancy smiled as he turned the knob and opened the door. He looked up towards the ceiling behind him and raised his middle finger high. 

“Fuck you, Lucas,” Clancy smirked. 

Clancy ran out the room and was met with a downpour. The mud was soggy and sticky against Clancy's shoes. He slid against the ground before catching himself against the building. The rain felt good against Clancy's skin, but he needed to act fast. He took the flashlight and turned it on. Clancy turned back to the building when he saw a metal shelf. He jogged to it. He looked the shelf over and found a short knife. It had a pointed and edged blade. It seemed luck was on Clancy's side tonight. 

Clancy gripped the knife tightly as he noticed a pathway through the woods. He slowly walked and stood in front of the woods. He heard a branch crack and bolted behind a tree. He clicked the flashlight off and held his breath as he listened. He slowly crept around the tree and looked over at the building. The light from the room shown out of the doorway but he couldn't see anything. He let out his breath as he turned the flashlight back on. He began to jog through the pathway. 

The trees held back some of the rain as Clancy continued through the path. Clancy slowed his pace as the air turned cold. He shivered as he listened to his surroundings. He felt something was watching him. He turned around when he heard another branch crack. He covered the light with his shirt as he hid behind another tree. Clancy waited again before making a move. The rain falling around him wasn't helping. His clothes were soaked from the rain. They felt like sheets of ice against his skin. He shook the feeling off as he pushed on. As Clancy made it through the path, he noticed a very familiar building. 

“Jackpot,” Clancy said as he saw the old farmhouse. 

He noticed a light was on in the house. He heard a loud crashed and crouched down. He slowly snuck up to a window and looked in. It was a woman with black hair standing in front of a man with dirty blond hair. Clancy watched as the woman lunged at the man. He didn't stick around to see what happened. He bolted past the house as he ran towards the back. He was met with a small cliff. There was a small climbing area to his right. Clancy bit the handle of the knife as held the flashlight in one hand. He attempted to climb up before slipping and falling on his back. Clancy groaned as he had it a rock against his spine. The pain shot all the way up to his neck and back down. He grunted as he rolled on his side and slowly got up, ignoring the pain. 

Clancy took his foot and placed it firmly on a rock. He leaped up and dug his fingers into the mud. He could feel it going underneath his fingernails. He pushed himself up as he clawed his way up. Clancy thought he heard a chainsaw in the distance. He got up and grabbed the knife out of his mouth while running as fast as he could. Tree branches hit his face and arms but he didn't care. He came to a stop when he saw the outline of cow legs. As he walked closer he held back a gag. The rotting flesh smell was pungent. A swarm of flies buzzed around them. 

Clancy held his breath as he crouched underneath it. He swatted away the flies as he ran forward while gagging. He heaved but nothing came out. Clancy shook himself off as he continued to walk along the pathway. He looked over at the swamp and swore he saw something standing in it. He shook it off as he walked faster. He saw a little metal fence and the Clancy smiled. There it was in all its glory. The van. The piece of shit van. Clancy ran over to it and embraced it with opened arms. He grabbed the door handle and slid opened the door. He got in and closed the door. He laid against the floor board and laughed. His laughing turned into tears of joy. 

Clancy leaned up as he wiped the tears from his face. He shined the light underneath the passenger seat. From what he recalled, there should be a spare key hidden under it. He felt around the seat rods until he felt a box. He grabbed the box and opened it. There lay the key to his survival. He kissed it as he went to get in the driver's seat. He stopped when he noticed something moving outside. He saw a figure passing the window. He stood still as the hairs on the back of his neck grew. 

The figure stopped in front of the van and seemed to be looking at it. Clancy looked down at the flashlight and held his breath. He slowly lowered himself as he tried to block out the light. The figure continued to pass the van as Clancy let out a shaky sigh. He thought about how much time he would have before the figure would come back. He took a chance and hopped in the driver's seat. He shoved the key in the ignition as he hesitated before he cranked the car. It stalled. 

“Shit,” Clancy cranked it again. It continued to stall. “Fuck me!” 

Clancy hit the steering wheel and leaned back against the seat. He placed his hand on his forehead. He should have known it wouldn't work. He sighed as he crawled back to the middle of the van. He bit his lip as he grabbed the flashlight. He reached for the door when it suddenly was pulled back. Clancy shined the light and it was Lucas' father Jack. 

“Oh, what do we have here!” Jack reached for Clancy. “We got us another trespasser.” 

Without hesitation, Clancy grabbed the knife from his pocket and jabbed Jack in the eye. Jack laughed as Clancy pulled the knife out. He grabbed the flashlight and swung. It hit Jack who slightly stumbled before he laughed. Clancy jumped out of the van while darting passed Jack. He ran as fast as he could. He slipped on the mud and fell. He heard Jack laughing again as he scrambled to get up. His shoes slid against the slippery mud. Clancy got up in time before Jack got close to him. He sprinted forward as the rain started to pick up. 

As he made it back to the cow leg masterpiece, Clancy felt a hand grab his shoulder. Jack forced him around. He watched as Jack raised his fist. He quickly stabbed the knife into Jack's windpipe. Jack grunted as he grabbed Clancy's wrists. Clancy pulled back the knife as he lunged forward while stabbing Jack in the head. Jack stumbled as he dropped to his knees. Clancy took back the knife as he crouched down and pushed forward. 

The rain began to pour heavily. It was getting hard to see with the flashlight. Clancy shivered as he was drenched with rain. He glanced over his shoulder but didn't see anything. He continued pushing forward as he made it back to the small cliff at the abandoned house. He placed the knife in his pocket as he dropped down and ran back on the pathway. The woods seemed rather quiet and the hairs on Clancy's neck stood up. He clenched the flashlight in his hand. He quickly turned around when he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He slowly walked backward. 

A crack of a tree limb made Clancy jumped as he hid behind a tree and turned the flashlight off. He tried to hold his breath as he heard footsteps walking slowly behind him. His hands gripped the bark behind him. He turned his head to hear the footsteps better. They were right behind him. Clancy strained to listen as the rain continued to downpour. He shivered as he tried to see anything around him. Everything was too dark. He closed his eyes as he thought about his situation. Clancy thought about his options. He could either stand here until it was clear or make a beeline back to the room. 

A rustle next to him made him jerk his eyes open. His heart rate increased and it felt as it was going to burst out of his chest. He turned his head and he was sure he could make out the outline of a person. He slowly moved backward and back on the pathway. He turned on the flashlight as he sprinted away. 

“There you are,” Clancy heard a voice behind him say. “You ain't gettin' away from me mother fucker.” 

Clancy ran at full speed. He hissed as branches scratched his face and hands. He saw the light from the room illuminating in front of him. He was too occupied with the light when he slipped ad feel into a briar patch. Clancy bit his lips as the thorns pulled his clothes and his exposed skin. They dug deep into his skin. Clancy reached for the flashlight as he heard laughter. He struggled to get up against the thorns. 

Clancy grabbed the flashlight as he pushed through the thorns. He bolted towards the light and didn't look back. As he got to the room he slammed the door. He looked around the room until looking at the bed. He quickly took his shoes off as he watched the door. His heart raced as he threw the shoes under the bed. He got on all the floor as he began to crawl under the bed. 

Clancy pulled his feet under the bed just as the door slammed opened. He held his breath as watched feet walk inside the room. Jack grunted as he went towards the bathroom door. Clancy watched as Jack kicked in the door hard and turn on the light. He kept his body pressed against the ground. He raised his hand to his mouth as he started to chew on his fingernail. It tasted of dirt but Clancy didn't care. He was too concerned with watching Jack's feet. 

Jack walked over to the table and stood. Clancy let out a shaky breath as he continued to subconsciously chew his nails. He watched as Jack turned around and stood in front of the bed. The hairs on the back of Clancy's neck stood as he watched Jack lower to his knees. He was frozen in fear as he watched fingers reach towards him. He scooted back slightly as the hand came closer. Suddenly the hand pulled back as another set of feet ran in. 

“What the hell are you doin'?! Lucas screamed. 

“Goddamnit, boy!” Jack yelled. “Where the hell have you been? Why have you been hangin' around in this place for?” 

“None of your goddamn business old man!” Lucas stomped his foot down. 

“Boy you better watch your fucking mouth,” Jack pointed a finger to Lucas. “ I need your fucking help. There is a goddamn trespasser in the woods. Fucking piece of shit stabbed me and went missin'.” 

“I can't help you right now,” Lucas glanced over towards the bed and then back at Jack. “But once I'm done, I will alright?” 

Jack nodded and stood still looking at Lucas before slowly turning around to leave. Jack looked at the bed before leaving the room. Lucas quickly closed the door and locked it. Clancy let out a sigh until a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. His head hit the bed frame as he pulled out from underneath the bed. Lucas kicked Clancy in the face while stomping to the cabinet. Clancy closed his eyes and he rolled on his stomach. He pushed up off the ground while staggering when he got up. His vision was blurry. Clancy stumbled to the bathroom before being cut off by Lucas. 

“What the fuck were you thinkin'?” Lucas held a needle and bottle. “Are you really that fuckin' stupid!?” 

“I am not going to be part of your sick and twisted game anymore,” Clancy screamed as he removed the blade from his pocket and stabbed Lucas. 

“You mother fucker!” Lucas screamed as he stepped back while dropping the needle and bottle. 

Clancy bolted to the bathroom door but was cut off by a punch to the face. He staggered back but was pushed down to the ground. Lucas sat on him as he grabbed his neck. Clancy reached up and tried to claw Lucas' face. Lucas applied pressure and Clancy gasped for air. He grabbed Lucas' arms and wiggled as much as possible. Lucas tightened his grip as Clancy struggled to breathe. The room was starting to turn black when Lucas let go. Clancy gasped for air and coughed. He rolled on his stomach as he tried to crawl away. His face slammed against the ground as Lucas jabbed the needle in his neck. It stung while Clancy kept crawling. 

The room began to feel like it was slowing down. Clancy felt his heart beat growing slower. Blood seemed to rush up to his head as the pressure grew. His vision began to blur as he attempted to crawl away. His limbs were heavy and it took everything he had to move. His breaths were quick and shallow as Lucas turned him over. Clancy grew sick and watched as Lucas pointed his finger at him while mouthing something. He couldn't make anything out as the sound of his own heartbeat seemed to grow louder. Clancy's mind swam as he felt Lucas tied up his arms and blacked bagged him. 

“Now you better play along,” Lucas growled. “You'll wish you were dead if you don't.” 

Clancy was too out of it to say anything. He felt Lucas pick up his legs and drag him across the floor and then outside. His body shivered as it hit the cold ground. He felt mud against his back as the hoodie slid up ever so slightly. His head and arms hit every rock and branch on the ground. Clancy was surprised when they came to a halt. 

“What the hell are you doin' now boy?” Jack asked annoyed. 

“Just movin' a throw away I found,” Lucas tightened his grip on Clancy's legs. 

“You know your mother needs those throw aways for supper,” Jack spoke louder. 

“I never get any of Eveline's throw aways!” Lucas shouted. “So if you'll excuse me, I've got me a play date.” 

“I am sick and tired of being sick and tired of your bullshit boy,” Jack shouted louder. 

Clancy felt Lucas tug harder and faster. He could hear Lucas mumbling something under his breath. Clancy felt sick to his stomach as he took a whiff of rotting meat. The smell made his dizziness worse. He closed his eyes trying to keep awake. He heard Lucas slamming a door before he felt a foot slam against his head. 

Clancy woke up in the dark. He felt cold and his felt groggy. A bright light turned on above Clancy. He turned his head as he tried to adjust to the light. He looked up when a screen on a television lit up. Lucas leaned back in his chair as his expression looked sour. His eyes were filled with anger. Clancy tried to move but his arms were tied to a table. His fingers were spread apart on a machine. 

“Bout time ya woke up,” Lucas echoed through the speaker. 

“Where the fuck am I?” Clancy tried to move his wrists but to no avail. 

“Ya don't need to worry about that. You and me. We gonna play a game,” Lucas smirked as he leaned forward, his face enlarging on the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know.....finally I updated. Let me tell you writer's block is a bitch. I've been staring at this thing for a long time and finally, I got inspired!!!! The game was so hard to do. It was tough to think up something, but I got it! Still kinda iffy on this chapter but I think it's ok? So sorry to make you guys wait so long!!! I hope it's worth the wait!!!

“So,” Lucas leaned back in his chair. “Here's the rules. Ya gonna answer some questions. If you answer honestly, nothin' will happen. If you lie to me or I don't like yer answer, well...”  


Clancy looked down at his hands as a cranking noise revved up. His fingers were spread apart in individual slots. Pieces of metal were tight against his fingers, preventing them from moving. Clancy looked towards the tip of his fingers. He watched as a needle shot underneath his right thumbnail and into his flesh. He cursed as he tried to move his hand back. The restraints made it impossible to move his hands away. He bit his lip hard while clenching his eyes shut. His thumb throbbed with pain. The needle was removed and went back into the contraption. He felt blood seeping out from his nail and sliding down his thumb.  


“Boy howdy that turned out better than I expected,” Lucas howled. “But let's move forward shall we? I'm just going to jump right into it. Is it true that you are related to a serial killer?”  


“E...excuse me?” Clancy scrunched his face up in concern. He felt sweat forming on his forehead. Lucas couldn't have found out. Could he?  


“Oh don't be modest,” Lucas leaned forward. “I've found a lot of interesting things about ya that makes ya so damn appealing. So?”  


“No I am not,” Clancy stood his ground and looked Lucas in the eye, trying to hide his worry.  


“Tch tch,” Lucas shook his head. “I can't stand no damn liars.”  


Clancy pulled back as another needle pushed through underneath his left middle finger. He drew in a deep breath as he winced. He groaned as his fingered throbbed. He pulled the metal clasps as hard as he could. It only made his wrist hurt more. Clancy sighed as he leaned against the chair. Sweat dripped down him as he looked into the light as he squinted his eyes. The heat was becoming unbearable. He sighed and lowered his head when he hears the familiar snicker echoing throughout the room.  


He looked at the big screen and watched as the psychopath swirl around in his chair. Clancy wondered how much Lucas truly knew about him. The secrets that he had buried deep within himself. The memories that should be kept locked away and the key is thrown out. Things he couldn't even mention to the sewer gators or anyone for that matter. Internally he was screaming and yelling, but he had to stay strong. He didn't come this far without a fight.  


“See? Ya shouldn't have lied,” Lucas leaned forward. “ I mean you're only gonna hurt yourself.”  


“Then why make me answer these fucking questions if you already know the answers,” Clancy spoke through clenched teeth.  


“I want ya to be true to yerself and of what ya are,” Lucas smiled sweetly. “Now I know yer daddy did some things but only you know the answer to this question. Did he kill yer ma?”  


“That's none of your goddamn business!” Clancy's voice rose as anger laced his words.  


A needle shot deep inside Clancy's right pinky finger. His hand shook from the pain. The cameraman slammed his head on the table as he dug his heels into the floor. A whimper arose in his throat but he muffled it as best he could. Clancy glared up through his hair as he watched Lucas studying him. His eyes were set in a glare as his fingers were rubbing his lips. Clancy straightened up, never losing eye contact. He was going to show that this was easy for him. He could deal with this shit.  


Lucas smirked as he placed his hand on the table and slowly tapped his fingernails across its surface. The sound was unnerving and it began to grind on Clancy's gears. The light didn't help matters either. The room was getting increasingly hotter and his hair was drenched with sweat. His three penetrated fingers were throbbing and his wrist ached from the tightness of the metal clasps. He looked up when he noticed the tapping had stopped and Lucas was out of his chair. The cameraman watched as Lucas turned back around with a manila folder. He plopped back in the chair and opened the folder on the table. He lifted a piece of paper and studied it before placing it down.  


“So?”  


“So what,” Clancy huffed as he straightened up his back and rolled his neck from side to side.  


“Don't ya get snarky with me,” Lucas glared. “Did he kill her or not?”  


“I don't know,” Clancy looked down biting his cheeks to stop the tears from forming.“She was already dead when I found her.”  


Clancy didn't even flinch when he felt the needle hit underneath his left thumbnail. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he mentally tried to hold himself together. He feared his past was coming back to haunt him with a fury. Lucas seemed adamant on digging as deep as he could. For once, Clancy felt like his control of this situation was falling from his grasp. The heat didn't help matters. His stomach felt off and his eyes were heavy. His lips were chapped and his mouth felt as if it was full of cotton.  


Clancy shook his head and took a deep breath. He needed to concentrate and gather his thoughts. He looked up to Lucas who was smirking while scanning apiece of paper. Clancy glared at the madman. He was not going to let Lucas get under his skin. He lasted this long, he can last a little longer. Lucas placed the paper down and looked at Clancy with disapproving eyes. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Clancy turned his gaze away.  


“You know,” Lucas cleared his throat. “I'm getting' really tired of ya not bein' so honest with me. How we gonna fix things between us if yer not willing to cooperate? Lemme give ya something simple. Did you have a good childhood.”  


“I suppose so,” Clancy sighed. “Up until mom's death, everything was fine.”  


“Fuckin' finally! Now we're gettin' somewhere! What was it like living with a killer?”  


“Why don't you ask your Dad. He seems to be doing a great fucking job.”  


“Yer testin' my patience, dear,” Lucas growled, leaning forward. “Now if ya don't mind, answer the goddamn question!”  


“Fuck you!”  


Clancy jerked his hands back as hard as he could. The metal shackles again dug deep into his wrists. A needle shot into his left and right index fingers. He cursed a lot as he kicked the table with his foot. He grunted as he jerked his body backward. The chair legs screeched against the floor. It didn't help the fact that his arms and hands were going numb. The needles made his fingers hurt even more as they began to tingle. The tingling sensation moved up from his hands to his arms and it began to bother Clancy.  


Clancy drew up his shoulders trying to ignore the sensation as he gritted his teeth. His right leg bounced up and down, trying to distract his mind from the pain. He lowered his head and kept taking deep breaths. He squirmed in his chair. His muscles started to tense up in his lower back. Clancy dropped his head on the table and groaned. He heard a chuckle and glanced up. Lucas was watching him through predatory eyes.  


“You gonna answer me or do I have to keep gettin' violent?”  


“Fine,” Clancy straightened his back. “You wanna know what it was like to live my dad? He was a self-centered asshole who only thought of himself. He liked to play games and manipulate others. All of this made it unbearable to live with him. He was away most of the time doing God knows what. But when he was home, all my parents ever did was argue. Living in that house was like walking on eggshells.”  


“I'm liking that anger,” Lucas purred. “I like watching ya get all riled up. It makes you more fun.”  


“You are a twisted fuck you know that?” Clancy tried to hold himself back but he just couldn't.  


Lucas' smile quickly dropped and just looked at Clancy with curious and glaring eyes. At this point, Clancy didn't even give a fuck. He wanted to get this game over with. He didn't care how much he pissed off Lucas. Maybe if he got him angry enough, he would end this bullshit. Clancy held eye contact and made sure he gave his best “eat shit and die” look. Lucas tapped his fingers on the table and seemed to be contemplating what he wanted to do. Clancy merely held firm, ready for the pain.  


Surprisingly Lucas leaned back and smirked. Uneasiness wormed its way throughout Clancy's body. He tried to swallow but his throat and mouth were too dry. He kept eye contact until he heard a noise next to him. It was a pop and then a steady swooshing sound. He jerked his head towards the sound and tried to see what it was. The light didn't give much glow to the rest of the room. Everything surrounding him was complete darkness beside the glow of the tv, which wasn't much. Clancy's senses were on edge and he felt a sense of dread. He bit his lip as his heart raced. He scanned the room while feeling his heart beat hard against his chest. He glanced up towards Lucas who was just watching.  


“You alright there buddy?” Lucas asked with a smirk.  


“I'm fine,” Clancy felt hot as the room started to swim.  


“You don't look fine.”  


It was true. Clancy wasn't fine. His head was swimming and his eyelids were heavy. It took every ounce of willpower to keep his head up. The swooshing sound seemed like it was getting louder. The room seemed to get even hotter. He was drenched with sweat and his clothes felt heavy against his body. He almost nodded off before he jerked his head back up. He looked up and noticed that Lucas was gone. He couldn't concentrate and before he blacked out he felt a hand on his shoulder.  


Clancy woke up to his fingers throbbing and his back aching. His mouth was as dry as a desert. His lips hurt from how chapped they were. He slowly sat up, finding it difficult to use his hands to prop himself up. He looked down at them and noticed how nicely bandaged his inflicted fingers and wrists were. He squeezed his hands and hissed with pain. He looked down and noticed how he was still in the clothes he wore before. He reeked of sweat and body order. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a slam of a door. He turned his head and watched as Lucas dragged himself across the room. For a moment he looked exhausted as he plopped down in a chair across the room. It disappeared when he noticed Clancy was awake.  


“Mornin' sleeping beauty,” Lucas smirked before stretching his arms and yawning loudly.  


“Fuck you,” Clancy looked away as looked around the new environment.  


“Oh don't be like that,” Lucas snorted as he got up and made his way to the bed.  


“What do you want?”  


“Just checkin' up on ya. Don't have to be so snappy.”  


Lucas flopped on the bed, hitting his head against Clancy's leg. Clancy stiffened and resumed his gaze around the room. It was a lot brighter than the other room. It was a lot bigger too. But it was littered to the brim with boxes. He could see papers scattered across the floor. The pungent aroma of death hit his nose like a train. He crinkled his nose as he tried to ignore the smell. He felt a hand touched him and he jerked back. He glared at Lucas who smirked. Clancy kept his glare as Lucas shifted his position. He lifted himself up as he turned towards Clancy.  


He leaned in for a kiss but Clancy denied him by turning his head to the side. Chapped lips grazed his cheek and felt them turn up in a smile. He stiffened his body when a hand found it's way on his leg. Butterfly kisses were placed on his cheek and neck. Clancy jerked away and glared at Lucas. The man before him simply laughed before getting up and walking towards a table. Clancy watched Lucas intently and leaned forward when the madman went out of view.  


“Here,” Lucas came back around from the corner and held out a bottle of water. “Figured yer mighty thirsty from our little game.”  


“No thanks,” Clancy really wanted that water but he wasn't going to trust Lucas.  


“Fine suit yerself,” Lucas shrugged and opened the bottle and started to drink it. Clancy watched the water with temptation. He could see some water falling down Lucas' chin. He licked his lip subconsciously which caused a chuckle from Lucas.  


“Give me that,” Clancy demanded.  


Lucas laughed before walking slowly towards the bed and holding the water bottle in front of him. Clancy reached out, quickly snatched the water. The precious cool liquid hit quivering lips. Clancy never thought water would ever taste so good. He felt the cold water run down his throat and hit his stomach. The inside of his mouth didn't feel like a desert anymore. He took in a deep breath and sighed. He looked up towards Lucas and watched him.  


Lucas was standing with hands in his pockets. He wore a childlike grin. It was creepy and made Clancy cringe. He continued to watch Lucas as he moved over to a table across the room. Clancy still felt slightly nauseous from past events. He took his right hand and gently rubbed his forehead. He winced slightly but ignored the pain. His skin felt sticky and grimy. He ran his hand through his head and grimaced on how greasy it felt. He drew his attention back to Lucas, who was now standing in front of the bed with his hands behind his back. Clancy tensed, preparing for the worse.  


“Clancy,” Lucas walked a little closer to the bed. “To be honest, I'm a little disappointed in ya.”  


“Excuse me?” Clancy held the emptied bottle firmly.  


“Don't act stupid. Ya know damn well ya held information from me. All ya had to do was answer truthfully. Now I have to punish ya. All because ya gotta be so goddamn hardheaded.”  


“That information wasn't for you to find out!”  


Lucas shook his head and removed his hands from his back. He held some rope out and began to swing it left to right. Clancy threw the bottle, which only bounced off of Lucas who lunged towards him. Clancy tried to get out of bed but his movements were still sluggish. Lucas managed to get on top of him and smacked his face hard. Clancy closed his eyes and felt like he was going to vomit. He held his breath while trying to calm down his stomach. He winced when hasty hands grabbed his injured wrists. He opened his eyes and forced his eyes to adjust themselves. Lucas left go of Clancy's left wrist while he began to tie up the other wrist. Clancy took this opportunity and scratched Lucas with his non-bandaged fingernails.  


“Goddamn, you!” Lucas screamed as he sent a fist hard against Clancy's right temple.  


Clancy's vision began to go in and out. Tiny white dots danced across the ceiling. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to keep his consciousness. He watched through blurred vision as Lucas leaned over him. The smell of blood and earth filled Clancy's lungs. He winced as tightened the rope around his bruised wrists. A hand grabbed Clancy's face. He looked up through half opened eyes. He watched a predatory smile slowly lower towards his face.  


Lucas kissed Clancy hard, pushing his body against the bed. The bed was far more uncomfortable than the last one. He could feel the springs press against his back. He tried to move his head away but Lucas held him down by the throat. Lucas growled against Clancy's lips as he drove his tongue in. Clancy felt the hand around his neck tighten as he hitched his breath. Lucas tasted as if he ate rotten meat which made Clancy want to vomit. Lucas drew back, biting swollen lips. He smiled hungrily as he ran hands underneath Clancy's shirt. Cold hands touched warm flesh, which trembled. Clancy shivered as his shirt was jerked over his head. He watched as Lucas lowered his head towards him. The room was getting hotter as warm breaths moved down Clancy's neck. He shivered as the warm air blew against his sweaty skin. Teeth slid down his neck stopping at the groove between the neck and shoulder.  


Clancy winced as Lucas bit down hard. Fingers trailed down Clancy's body, running slowly down his chest while stopping at his nipple. He held a small moan as fingers rubbed the sensitive tissue. Clancy clenched his jaws trying to remain adamant in not feeling any form of pleasure. It was hard as his nipple was pulled upwards while being twisted. He clenched his fists, trying to pull himself up with the ropes. However; Lucas' weight made it hard to move.  


“Come on now,” Lucas purred as he looked up towards Clancy. “I want to hear that sweet voice of yours.”  


Clancy tightened his jaw and glared.  


“Now don't go actin' like that,” Lucas growled. “Why do ya have to be so goddamn stubborn for?”  


Clancy replied by spitting in Lucas' face who slapped him hard in return. Clancy bit his cheek hard and he could taste blood. Fingers gripped his chin hard and forced his head back to its original position. He continued to glare as Lucas dove into his shoulder. Teeth dug deep into Clancy's flesh which caused him to curse. He kicked his legs, trying to push Lucas off. He kicked his assailant in the side, which caused Lucas to pull back. He huffed in frustration while Clancy smirked before groaning as a fist landed against his stomach. He coughed and closed his eyes while laying his head on the pillow.  


Clancy's hands were falling asleep as his fingertips began to feel numb. He tensed as jagged nails went down his chest. He kept his eyes closed as lips moved against his stomach. Hands had gripped his hips firmly. Clancy hissed as pressure was applied to his scar. It still hurt and the pain shot up his side. Teeth nipped around his navel, pulling his skin. Clancy shivered as a tongue tailed down out the hem of his pants. Suddenly a techno tune blared from across the room.  


“Are you fucking kidding me,” Lucas spat as he hopped off the bed and picked up the phone. He talked for a few minutes, getting quite aggravated in the process. He hung up the phone and looked over at Clancy. “Sorry gotta cut this short.”  


“Are you going to untie me?”  


“No,” Lucas snorted. “Don't want you runnin' off again. Besides you look a lot better this way.”  


“Let me go!” Clancy screamed but it proved futile.  


Lucas had left before Clancy could finish his sentence. Clancy laid his head on the pillow before thrashing around violently. He screamed as loud as he could. His arms were hurting from the strain of staying up for so long. He bared his teeth as he pulled himself up. He grunted as the rope rubbed against his bruised wrists. The bandages rubbing his wounds raw. He laid his back against the cold steel headboard. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. What the fuck was he going to do now.  


Clancy looked over at the rope to see if he was able to get out of the knot. He took a deep breath as he pulled hard against the rope. He hissed as the rope against the bandage and he was sure that his wounds had reopened. The knot was too tight to be undone. His arms were getting tired of being held up for long. Clancy rested his head against the wall. He tried to think of a way to get out of this situation. His mind was still groggy from earlier. He scanned the room again but it was still the same. He cursed as he slumped against the bed. He would just have to bide his time.  


Clancy stared at the ceiling for some time until he heard the door slam. An uneasiness filled his body and he turned his head to watch Lucas storming in the room. A gasp slipped from his lips as he saw Lucas holding his arm. His hand was missing and blood was pouring out. Lucas hissed in pain and kicked a nearby box across the room. Clancy looked up at Lucas' face who was glaring at him.  


“What the fuck are you looking at?” Lucas' eyes bore deep into Clancy's soul.  


“I.....What the hell happened?”  


“None of yer goddamn business, fuck!” Lucas growled as he moved out of sight. “Goddamn, that old man!”  


Clancy waited as he heard scuffling of feet and several grunts. Lucas rushed back in and to Clancy's surprise, his arm was back. He couldn't believe it. How the hell did it grow back? What the fuck was going on. Clancy watched Lucas carefully as he turned around and made his way to a table. The madman was rummaging around until he turned around with a folder. He made his way towards Clancy and sat in a chair next to the bed.  


Lucas opened the file and started to read it's content. Clancy shifted a little to try to relax his uncomfortable arms. Lucas glanced up before looking back down, turning a page. Clancy was filled with uncertainty as he bit the inside of his cheek. A rising feel of uneasiness spread across the room. Clancy held his breath subconsciously. Lucas took a small paper out and tossed it towards Clancy. It landed on his stomach. He looked down but instantly looked away. It was a picture of his family. Something he hadn't seen in 18 years.  


“Where the fuck did you get that?” Clancy turned his gaze to Lucas.  


“Ya can find anything if ya look hard enough,” Lucas smirked but it disappeared as quickly as it came. “But we need to talk.”  


“I'm done talking to you,” Clancy spat. “I'm done with your fucking bullshit. What the fuck do you want with me?”  


“I want you to be a little more obedient and a little goddamn appreciative. I take the time to take care of ya and all ya do is be a goddamn pain in my ass.”  


Clancy opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Lucas' phone rang. Lucas huffed as he answered his phone while getting up. The madman placed a hand on his hip as he tapped his foot in annoyance. He spoke about something dealing with test results and was going to be sending them soon. Clancy leaned forward as Lucas walked further away. He tried to listen but all he heard was a muffled voice. Clancy leaned back letting thoughts run around in his mind.  


Lucas came back but went to the table and opened up his laptop. He sat down and started to type away. Tingling, numbing sensation brought Clancy back from his thoughts. He looked up towards one of his hands and noticed how it had turned purplish. Immense pain shot down his arm as he tried to lift up his hand. He bit back tears as the tingling sensation return with a vengeance. He closed his eyes as he tried to ignore the pin prickling feeling. His eyes fluttered back when he felt the bed sank beside him.  


“Guess I tied the rope a bit too tight,” Lucas giggled as he poked Clancy's left hand.  


“Fuck that hurts,” Clancy hissed as he tried to pull away.  


“Yer so feisty,” Lucas purred as he leaned in closer. “I like it.”  


“Go fuck yourself,” Clancy sneered.  


Lucas smiled before kissing Clancy hard. The cameraman jerked his face to the side. He heard a disapproval grunt before a hand grabbed his chin. Fingernails dug into his flesh and forced him to look at the man before him. Lucas' eyes were glazed over and his lips curved into a wretched smile. Powerful lips collided with chapped lips. A forceful tongue dove into Clancy's uninviting mouth. He whimpered as Lucas shifted his body so he was on top of Clancy. The force pulled Clancy's wrists against the ropes. He hissed as his hands burned from the tingling sensation that danced across his hands.  


Lucas bit down on his neck, running his hands down the exposed flesh. His hands stop at the hem of Clancy's pants. He hums lightly as he nips down on tender, sweaty skin. The shifting of movement caused the bed to squeak. With each squeak, Clancy's heart raced faster. Jagged fingernails dragged against Clancy's skin as his pants were taken off. He shivered as the cool air hit his thighs. Warm hands ran across his thighs, stopping at his groin.  


Clancy watched as Lucas took off his hoodie and shirt, tossing them casually off to the side. He got up and struggled to get off his pants. The sound of the zipper comes undone seemed to echo throughout the whole room. Clancy closed his eyes, hoping this would end soon. He heard the sound of a belt clasp hitting the floor. The feeling of uneasiness filled his whole being. Eyes clenched shut as Clancy's underwear was removed. He closed his legs tightly as sweaty hands attempted to pull his legs apart.  


“Goddamnit Clancy,” Lucas growled. “Quit yer fuckin' shit.”  


“Screw you asshole,” Clancy mumbled as he opened his eyes slightly.  


“This is what I'm talking about,” Lucas grunted as he still couldn't pull Clancy's legs apart. “You are an ungrateful piece of shit.”  


“And you're a weak, pathetic man, “Clancy smirked.  


Lucas faced turned red as he stomped around the bed, bending down and grabbing the belt. Clancy cursed as the belt's leather met his skin. His hissed as the stricken area began to burn before he was hit again. He twisted his body away from Lucas but it didn't help. The movement jolted his hands awake and the pain was becoming unbearable. Clancy tried to keep the tears at bay but they slipped down his face as he was whipped again.  


After a few more lashes, Lucas tossed the belt aside and forced Clancy on his back. Lucas smirked as he saw the tear covered cheeks of the trembling man before him. Clancy looked through watering eyes as Lucas got on top of him. Teeth dug into his neck, drawing blood. As teeth were removed from his neck, a hand replaced them. The grip was demanding and dangerous and tightened as Clancy looked at Lucas. His eyes were angry and his lips stretched across his face in a twisted smile.  


Clancy whimpered as his lungs began to burn. He opened his mouth as he tried to gasp for air but was unsuccessful. He wiggled violently as he tried to unbalanced Lucas. The hands around his neck tightened and he closed his eyes. Clancy slides his legs helplessly against the slick sheet beneath him. He watched Lucas fade in and out as he felt his heartbeat throughout his whole body.  


Fresh air filled his lungs as Lucas finally let go. Clancy coughed as he choked on oxygen. His body trembled and shook. He heard a chuckle before feeling lips against his own. He was too exhausted as a tongue rubbed against his teeth and moved into his mouth. Lucas readjusted his body as moved his lips down Clancy's neck. Teeth dragged along trembling and sweaty skin. Clancy's eyes were heavy as he watched Lucas slowly descended his body.  


Lucas leaned down and gently kissed the LB scar. Clancy's body jerked slightly from the touch. He was too exhausted to move. He closed his eyes as he began to drift off to sleep. It didn't last long as Clancy jerked back awake when two wet fingers found themselves inside him. He gritted his teeth as his eyes fluttered open. Lucas wore a smirk and pushed in deeper. Clancy hissed and bit his lip hard, drawing blood.  


“Now don't go and fall asleep on me now,” Lucas hummed. “We're just getting started.”  


“M'huck you,” Clancy mumbled, his body quivering.  


“It's so nice when yer cooperative,” Lucas smirked as he pushed his fingers deeper.  


Clancy jerked his head back as pain flooded throughout his whole body. His whole body ached and his head throbbed. As a third finger entered inside him, Clancy jerked his head forward and clenched his teeth. Lucas looked up and smirked before pushing his fingers in deeper. Clancy's body trembled as he was being stretched. Clancy felt hot as sweat dripped down his face. He hitched his breath every time Lucas dove his fingers in deeper. His body kept tensing with every push of Lucas' fingers.  


Relief filled Clancy up and he relaxes if only for a moment. He knew what was coming and he tried to prepare himself as best he could. Through half closed eyes, he watched Lucas rub his dick. He closed his eyes as he felt a hand on his hip. He gritted his teeth hard as he felt Lucas' dick push inside him. He whimpered and shivered as his body throbbed all over. Fingernails dug into his hips hard as his hips were pulled towards Lucas.  


“Fuck Clancy,” Lucas grunted as pumped inside the man before him. “Let me hear that pretty little voice of yers.”  


Clancy shook his head as he continued to grit his teeth, Lucas frowned and leaned forward as he nipped the quivering man beneath him. Hot breath tickled Clancy's ear as he tilted his head away. He clamped his mouth hard, trying desperately not to make any noise. It was harder when Lucas pushed deep inside him. Lucas' weight caused the ropes to dig deeper into Clancy's wrists. Immense pained crawled down his arms. Clancy opened his mouth to whine but quickly closed it. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.  


Lucas was growing frustrated and began to move his hips faster and harder. Clancy felt a calloused hand around his dick while his body trembled. It was disgusting how his body betrayed his mind. He tried to think of something terrible, but Lucas' fingers worked quickly. Ragged breaths filled the room and Clancy tightened his throat. He almost let a whimper out as Lucas hit his spot but quickly swallowed it. Teeth found their way into the grove of his neck and he shuddered. He sneered as the teeth dug into his grimy salt covered skin.  


He felt Lucas becoming increasingly frustrated. The creaking of the bed grew louder as the pace between the two men quickens. His hands kept hitting the wall and they ached all over. He pursued his lips and clenched his jaw as Lucas hit his spot again. It took all of Clancy's willpower not to slip out a moan. He wasn't going to let this crazy fucker win. It wasn't helping that time seem to stand still.  


Tears formed in Clancy's eyes as Lucas thrusted harder. Fingers rubbed his dick, pumping him with a steady pace. Lucas' dick throbbed inside Clancy and he knew that this was ending soon. He could sigh with relief but he had to concentrate. A disgusting feeling of pleasure seeped throughout his body. His body jolted when a thumb pushed hard against his tip. A moan finally escaped his mouth and he regretted with every fiber in his being.  


“That's it,” Lucas purred. “Let it out.”  


Lucas drove in deeper as Clancy whimpered. He bit his lip harder, drawing more blood. He panted and groaned softly as his spot was repeatedly hit. Fingernails dug into his hips as Lucas quickened the pace. Clancy felt like the room was spinning as his stomach churned. He closed his eyes as he tried to calm down his over-stimulated body. It was vile that his own body would betray him so much. Suddenly the room stopped spinning and a sudden sense of pleasure ran throughout his body.  


The creaking stopped as Lucas pumped his cum inside Clancy, who had spilled his own cum on his body. Lucas panted as he removed himself from Clancy and looked at him with tired yet triumphant eyes. Lucas leaned over as he untied bound hands. Clancy's hands dropped unto the bed as blood rushed into each of his fingers. He cursed as the pain became unbearable. The bandages around his wrists were tore and drenched in sweat. Lucas chuckled before placing a kiss on Clancy's forehead. If his hands didn't hurt so much, Clancy would have punched him square in the face.  


“That was nice,” Lucas cooed as he patted Clancy's cheek.  


“Don't touch me you sick fuck,” Clancy spoke through half closed eyes.  


“Still stubborn I see,” Lucas shook his head and smiled wickedly as he got up. “But I suggest you get some rest. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sucker for tragic back stories and I had to make one for Clancy. I figured it be a way for Lucas to see a bond between them.


End file.
